I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Bra The Author-Girl-Type-Lady
Summary: B/G... A one-shot songfic about Bra realizing *something*. A VERY little bit of T/P and M/U.


I Won't Say I'm In Love  
  
Hello. This is a one-shot fic I wrote about Bra battling her feelings for Goten. It's a songfic based on the song 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from Disney's Hercules (I'm 15-years-old and a Disney freak, yes, GET OVER IT). Anyhoo, please review. I wasn't really planning on writing a sequel, but if I find a good Disney song that I want to write a fic to and I get enough reviews asking for one, I will.  
  
Also, I will be continuing 'Betting on Emotions' soon enough. I just wanted to write this one quickly.  
  
And lastly, if any of my friends read this – NO, this is NOT based on what you're annoying me about. This is GOTEN, and it's purely based on the SONG. NOTHING MORE. Your bugging me just happened to appear in this because it worked with the song. The ending has NOTHING to do with my input, so GET OVER IT. Ok, now that that's over with, lol, onto the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
  
I guess I've already won that  
  
No man is worth the aggravation  
  
1 That's ancient history, been there, done that  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"THAT'S IT!" 17-year-old Bra Vegeta Briefs yelled out as she slammed the front door. "NEVER AGAIN!"  
  
"What's wrong, Bra?" Asked her older brother Trunks as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"NOTHING!"  
  
"Oh kame, what did he do this time?"  
  
"He was born! That's what!" She shouted, more to herself than to Trunks. She slammed her red silk purse down on the side table and stomped up the stairs.  
  
"I'M BECOMING A NUN!"  
  
"Ok honey! Have fun!" Bulma yelled from the living room.  
  
Pan walked into the doorway right after hurricane Bra passed. Trunks strode over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He grinned down at the little brunette in his arms and rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"Hey, Panny." She looked somewhat confused, but smiled back.  
  
"What was that all about? I could hear her from my car, which was about one-half of a mile away when I first heard her."  
  
"Ehh, my sister has sworn off guys again. So how are you?" Trunks tried to change the subject. He didn't like thinking about his sister while his girlfriend was in such a close proximity.  
  
"What happened with her this time?"  
  
"Damned if I know. It was the usual 'I'm becoming a nun!' speech. So, let's get back to you and me – " He said with the patented Vegeta-smirk plastered across his face. He leaned in to kiss her, but her finger stopped him.  
  
"Sorry Trunks, but I'm actually here to see Bra. I have to borrow something of hers."  
  
"Awwww…" Trunks pouted unhappily.  
  
"Hehe." She laughed as she broke out of his powerful embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 Muses: Who d'ya think you're kiddin'  
  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
  
Try to keep it hidden  
  
Honey, we can see right through you  
  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
  
We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan knocked on the door to Bra's room.  
  
"Bra! Open up! It's me!"  
  
"And who is ME?"  
  
"Pan! Duh!" Pan tried to let herself in, but the door was locked. She continued to pound on the door, and eventually Bra opened up. Her face was completely flushed, though not as if she had been crying. More like as if she had been penning up a lot of negative energy.  
  
"I was making my bed. What's up?"  
  
"I came by to borrow the disk of yours that has the information on the Art of the Samurai."  
  
"Oh sure." Bra said somewhat sadly as she dug through her mess of a desk and pulled out a purple floppy disk.  
  
"So what happened today?" Pan inquired.  
  
"Broom is a fucking asshole, that's what."  
  
"What'd he do this time?"  
  
"You sound just like Trunks." The blue-haired girl scoffed.  
  
"Hehe, thanks. So what did Broom do?"  
  
"He cheated on me! Can you believe that? And he had the nerve to try to deny it! Do I have a tattoo on my head that says 'Cheat On Me'? All of my boyfriends have either cheated on me or just been complete jerks!"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that he might have been telling the truth?"  
  
"He wasn't." Bra stated firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"Because he's a pathological liar. I've caught him in quite a few lies before, and he always uses a certain tone of voice, and he used it."  
  
"Why not just have Vegeta beat him up for you?"  
  
"I may hate him, but I don't wish death upon him." The two girls laughed a little at the thought of the Saiyan prince pounding on Bra's jerk of an ex.  
  
"So how is life over at the Son house?" Bra fiddled with her fingers a little.  
  
"You mean Goten?" Pan replied with mischief dancing in her obsidian eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 Oh - no chance, no way  
  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO!" She answered a little too quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muses: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh no  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You like him, admit it. Common Bra, I've known you how long? You know you like Goten."  
  
"I DO NOT!" She flipped some aqua hair over her shoulder in anger.  
  
"I know you better than you know yourself, Bra. You like Goten... A lot… Maybe you even love him."  
  
"I do not! I have no feelings toward him! And that's FINAL!" She ground out and stomped off into her bathroom. Pan grinned as she walked out.  
  
"She definitely likes him." She said to herself.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Bra's voice could be heard echoing throughout the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
4 It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love  
  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
  
It feels so good when you start out  
  
My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!"  
  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra lay down on her bed and thought about what Pan had just said to her.  
  
*I don't like Goten… I don't. I can't. He's really sweet, but then again, Broom was sweet at first, too, and look how that turned out. Guys are nothing but trouble. GRR to them! I can't believe it! I can't even CONSIDER this right now!* Bra thought. She flipped over onto her stomach and tried to concentrate on something else, but the thoughts kept returning.  
  
*It feels so nice to be around him - So comfortable. I feel so at ease when I'm with him, and he's so nice… NO! Bra! Get a grip on reality! It would never work out and you'd just hurt yourself! If you develop feelings for him, then you'll only wind up hurting yourself again! You don't need that!* Her mind kept berating her, but the thought of being with him made her feel wonderful.  
  
*Chill! You're getting ahead of yourself, Bra! Remember: Guys are bad. Think of how Broom made you feel.* Her heart sunk as she recalled the earlier events of the day.  
  
"I hate guys… And Goten is a guy… SO I HATE GOTEN!" Her ki began to rise rapidly as she thought of her past with guys even more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
5 Muses: You keep on denying  
  
who you are and how you're feeling  
  
Baby, we're not buying  
  
Honey, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
  
Face it like a grown-up  
  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan, Bra, and Marron sat around Capsule Corps' living room table and talked. It was later on that night and Bra described the day's events in detail.  
  
"Uh huh…" Pan said absentmindedly, glancing over her shoulder every ten seconds to check is Trunks was there. She would sigh unhappily every time he wasn't.  
  
"My kame, please tell me I was never THAT BAD about a guy." Bra said condescendingly, referring to Pan's behavior.  
  
"You aren't." Marron smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
"You're worse." The blonde smiled.  
  
"UGH!" Bra shrieked. "And what do you mean ARE?"  
  
"You know, with Goten." Marron goaded Bra. Bra's sparkling blue eyes almost bugged out of her head.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."  
  
"Apparently I don't… PAN!"  
  
"What?" Pan shot back around to face her friends.  
  
"Tell Marron to shut up!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's saying stuff!"  
  
"What is she saying?"  
  
"I pointed out that Bra likes Goten, is all." Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, that, I told you that earlier, Bra." Bra began to growl angrily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Woah - no chance, no way  
  
6 I won't say it, no, no  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ummm… NO!!!!!!" She fought back and clenched her fists in anger. How DARE they!!! However, a very faint smile appeared on her lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
7 Muses: Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Bra, we know that you really like Goten, whether you'll admit it or not. You might as well just admit it." Pan told her. Bra crossed her arms and grunted, much like Vegeta would.  
  
"Awww, how sweet, Bra's in love." Marron mocked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
8 This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look, it just wouldn't make any SENSE! He's 31, I'm 17! There's too much of an age difference. Besides, he's Pan's UNCLE! How weird is that?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
9 Muses: You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So? Trunks is your brother; he's 32, I'm 18... And we have no problems with it!" Pan pointed out. "You're so happy when you're around Goten! We know you care for him – and not in the same way that you care for Trunks."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
10 You're way off base, I won't say it  
  
Get off my case, I won't say it  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is different. You might as well just stop now, because I don't like Goten. I have never liked him and I never will. You're wrong, so just get over it. I don't lie. I really don't care about Goten like that. The two of you are completely misreading everything."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
11 Muses: Girl, don't be proud, it's O.K. you're in love  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bra, you can tell us. We already know, anyway." Marron stated. "It's alright ya know. I wouldn't admit to my infatuation with Ubuu for a long time, but look how it turned out! You have to learn to let your guard down once in a while."  
  
"I like my guard right where it is. Besides, there's NOTHING TO TELL!" With that, Marron and Pan left it alone.  
  
"Well, it's time for me to be getting home." Pan said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Marron said. The three girls strode over to the front door.  
  
"Ok, later!" Bra shouted after her friends as they left.  
  
"She totally likes him." Bra heard Marron whisper to Pan.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Bra called after them before she slammed the door shut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
12 Oh - at least out loud, I won't say, I'm in love  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra rolled around in her satiny sheets. Her mind wouldn't rest, so her body couldn't rest either. Thoughts ran through her head at a million miles per hour. Pan and Marron had made her rethink everything.  
  
*Guys are bad! And you just broke up with Broom!* Her left-brain fought her right-brain. *But Goten is so nice and he's always been there for me. I really don't think he would hurt me. He's too old anyway, but – No, it could never work. However, there is that connection between us. Maybe, just maybe…* A smile slowly crept upon Bra's rose-colored lips. She bit one as the smile grew into a full-blown grin. *Maybe one day…* 


End file.
